


Defining Happiness

by orphan_account



Series: Firefly Skies [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also adding in characters as they make their appearances, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Background Relationships, I'll add tags as it goes, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oikawa couldn't say he was unhappy, but he couldn't say he was happy either. Figuring out how to be an adult was difficult, but figuring out how to be a human was even harder. No one really ever tells you how, do they? And as Oikawa discovers more about happiness, he realizes it isn't really what you see in movies and on tv.Sometimes, happiness is something you have just right then, in a moment, and it's a bunch of moments that make a happy life.He's ok with that. And so Oikawa just needs to figure out what it takes to have a happy life.Or: Your 20's are when you really start finding yourself and discovering life. For Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Kuroo, they do that as their own support network. One trial and error after another.





	Defining Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Really short chapter to try and get the ball rolling here

There was something about waking up each morning that had Oikawa thinking about where he was in life. Well, maybe not _every_ morning. Some days work was just there, he barely had time to get dressed before he was reminding himself the speed limit was set for a reason. But, on the days he didn't have to rush out the door, he was a little bit too prone to introspection. He thought it had something to do with the morning light coloring his room in gray, or how he always woke up before anyone else and so everything was quiet...but either way, whatever it was, he thought about things the most in the morning.

  
He mostly thought about how he loved his apartment, how happy he was. The place wasn't cheap, and if it weren't for Iwaizumi and Kuroo there would be no way in hell he could afford it. If he'd sold his soul well, maybe, and the place was definitely worth it. But even if they hadn't gotten such a bougie place, Oikawa would have been happy. Iwaizumi had left him alone for _one day_ before he hid glow in the dark stars _everywhere_. Not that Iwaizumi had complained, not really. Iwa-chan hadn't _really_ complained when he brought Nebula home either. Oikawa was sure that had to do with the black cats chittering meow and green eyes, or...more to do with Oikawa pouting for an entire day when Iwaizumi had immediatly told him to take her to the humane society.

  
"Hey, you up yet?" Iwaizumi yawned half-way through his sentence and Oikawa was glad his face was covered by the blankets. Living together for half a year hadn't really done Oikawa any favors, because his rommates had _very few_ boundaries. And unlike with Kuroo, Oikawa had _weaknesses_ regarding Iwaizumi's shirtlessness. Not that he coudl see at the moment, but he _knew_.

  
"How many times do I have to tell you to put on a shirt, Iwa-chan? You're going to scandalize the neighbors. They'll think you're some gang member!" It was too early for Oikawa to have to deal with this. Especially after thinking about his lovely cat! Iwaizumi leveled him with a dead stare though, once OIkawa peeked from under his blankets and glared right back. Easier to glare, because he'd caught himself _looking_ too many times. It was outright unfair, a tragedy, _rude_.

  
Not that Iwaizumi wasn't _worth_ looking at, that was kind of the problem, and Oikawa couldn't help but think it was weird. Wasn't it? And that's not to say, it wasn't that Iwaizumi wasn't attractive, not that thinking that was weird because frankly his friends were just straight up beautiful people. But for _Oikawa_ to think that the _way_ he does -

  
"Dumbass, it's too early for you to get wrapped up in your head. Get up and feed Nebula. I'll make tea."

  
And then Oikawa's face was red all over again. It had taken Iwaizumi less than a month to figure out about Oikawa's anxiety. And they never really...talked about it. Existed around it, never touching it but adapting to it. Oikawa getting used to someone knowing, Iwaizumi to living with it. Kuroo had figured it out too, but never really was sure how to handle it. Unlike Iwaizumi, who just _did_.

  
And before he could open that can, Oikawa got up. He stretched and popped a few places in his back, flipped his cover back so his bed looked messy but had a semblance of being made. And sure enough after he stood there was his cat, meowing and weaving between his legs as he walked down the hall. When he opened the closet that had her food in it she leaped up on the counter next to her bowl, trilling and doing a half yelled purr to tell him just how hungry she was.

  
And when Oikawa turned towards her, he was met with the morning lit kitchen, grey white light casting shadows in a softer tone. And just behind the counter, working on tea with the honey and cinnamon sticks on the counter ready to be added, was Iwaizumi. He hadn't grabbed a shirt, his hair was messy in that way only his pillow could accomplish, his sleep pants following the curve of his hips, and his eyes.. Oikawa never really knew anyone with eyes like Iwaizumi's, sometimes they looked green and sometimes grey or blue, it really depended on the colors around him. Here, in the kitchen with it's slate colored walls and morning grey light, Iwaizumi's eyes looked like steel despite how soft his expression was.

  
And Oikawa didn't want to think about how his heart caught in his throat, or how he wanted to brush his thumb under his friends eye to get a better look. He had known Iwaizumi for years. He had, he had dealt with this for years. Living with him wouldn't change that. And as he thought that, as he settled on it, he really hoped it was true.


End file.
